Note
by blader-chick13
Summary: One shot. What would you get a princess? Guy x Natalia, fluff


**A Guy x Natalia one shot. A message to all you Gay!Guy lovers out there: get over yourselves. You people completely forget just how wonderfully adorable Guy is with female characters such as Natalia. Do the community a favor and write more Straight!Guy fanfictions. And no, I'm not saying I don't enjoy your pieces of work and no I'm not saying I'm not also a victim of such a disease. This fanfiction however is my vaccination. I hope you all find a temporary cure.**

**Disclaimer: **_Guy_** and **_Natalia_** belong in their game of **Tales of the Abyss** by their amazing creators**

Now that Guy was actually at this shop and looking around, his mind was completely blank with ideas.

What do you get a princess?

It wasn't her birthday, it wasn't a special holiday nor was the gift in thanks of anything. The blond felt like Natalia deserved something amazing.

It wasn't like he couldn't give her something common. A flower, maybe a candle or something else that woman seemed to fancy more then others. And it wasn't like Guy didn't think those things decent, they just seemed _too_ common. Being a princess, she could have gotten any one of those things if she so requested it. Of course, Guy knew Natalia wasn't so selfish or greedy but he knew the option was there if one day she decided to do something for herself.

When material goods became a task, he decided to switch to thoughts of romancing her off her feet. The immediate difficulty with such a task was his _little_ condition. He ignored it though and tried to think of such ideas. He could take her to see sights and wonders that maybe she hadn't encountered. Pledging allegiance to her didn't sound like a bad plan but somehow, he thought that would sound quite stupid coming from a lowly servant. A graceful touch, a gentle kiss, holding hands with neatly laced fingers, making her smile ... why did nothing seem good enough?

Running a gloved hand through his hair, Guy gave a small groan. No, no, no ...

"Excuse me, good sir!" He finally spoke up, approaching the counter with a smile.

An elderly man with a good natured aura surrounding his smile approached his end of the counter. "What may I assist you with today?"

"Do you have a pen handy...?"

---

The next time Natalia would scamper into the room she shared with Anise and Tear at the local inn, she'd notice a small, folded note propped up on _her_ pillow. The note wouldn't be anything fancy. The paper the words were written on would look to be smeared with a bit of dirt and the ink would be smudged. Even from a far distance, Natalia would have been able to see that. The paper wasn't even either. In fact, the edges indicated it had been torn out from a book or such and rather roughly handled.

Approaching the bedside with curiosity, Natalia would have picked up the note and scanned it over. She would read each phrase carefully in an attempt to not skip over anything.

'_So the princess found her prince_

_And the land in which she reigned would remain eternally peaceful_

_And thus, with a little love and a smile_

_She lived happily ever after._'

She would smile at the fact that the small, seemingly misplaced note held no signature from its sender. Turning the note over just in case, she would find nothing else special about it and would then proceed to read the small message one more time. This time, she would give a small, single laugh. Not one of humor but one of appreciation. An adoring smile filled with thanks and justification that whomever's efforts hadn't gone to waste. She would then slip the small piece of paper into the bottom of her quiver, below the arrows where only she would ever know such an item could be found.

She wouldn't have needed the signature to fall in love with the message.

---

Of course, Guy would see none of this when his task was complete. Even as he finished up the final word on the note and folded in half as carefully as he could with such uneven paper, he doubted Natalia would find such a little thing glorifying.

But still ...

Every princess deserved her own little happy ending, didn't she?

**END**

**Review, please!**


End file.
